


The Nature of Secrets

by Alisanne, oldenuf2nb



Series: HD365 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to meet the in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Secrets

**Title:** The Nature of Secrets  
 **Author:** Alisanne  
 **Artist:** Oldenuf2nb  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** It's time to meet the in-laws.  
 **Word Count:** ~3650  
 **Genre:** Romance, humor.  
 **Warnings:** Het implied (NOT Harry or Draco).  
 **A/N:** A special thank you to the amazingly talented Oldenuf2nb for the delectable art.  
 **Beta:** Sevfan  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Nature of Secrets

~

Harry shuffled the papers around on his desk, a faraway look in his eye.

“You all right there, Harry?”

Looking up into Tonks’ concerned face, Harry smiled and nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just all these wedding plans--” He trailed off and sighed.

“What about them? Is something wrong?”

“Not really. I just keep wishing that my parents could be there, you know?”

Tonks nodded, eyes sympathetic. “Completely understandable. At times like this a bird, and I suppose a bloke, likes to have his parents around. Still, I thought the Weasleys were as good as parents to you.”

Harry nodded. “They’ve been wonderful to me,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to impose, though. It was one thing when they thought I’d be marrying into the family.”

“Rubbish! I know for a fact that Ginny’s over you. I bet Molly would love to do it and that it wouldn’t be an imposition at all.” Tonks picked up some parchments. “After all, she practically took over my wedding and I _have_ a mother.” She grinned. “Why not ask? What’s the worst that can happen?”

Harry smiled. “I suppose that’s true.” He could always count on Tonks to set him straight.

When Tonks had left, Harry pondered her words. He had always envisioned having someone stand for him at his wedding, in addition to Ron and Hermione that is, and Arthur and Molly fit the bill perfectly. What would Draco say, though?

With a sigh, Harry bent his head and tried to concentrate on finishing his report. He’d neglected a lot of his paperwork lately and he was really behind. He could deal with the wedding plans after he had a chance to talk to Draco later.

As it turned out, he beat Draco home by perhaps one minute. Walking into their flat, he had time to place his packages on the table before the Floo sounded. “Hey, how was the raid on the potions counterfeiters?” he asked when an exhausted-looking Draco stumbled out of the fireplace.

Running a hand through his uncharacteristically mussed hair, Draco scowled. “We caught the bastards eventually, but they led us on a merry chase all over the bloody countryside before we got them. God how I hate Apparation chases.”

Harry made a face. “Sounds horrible. I only just got home but I stopped and got take-away. Is Indian okay?”

Draco shrugged off his cloak and smiled. “God yes! Have I mentioned today that I love you?” he asked. “Indian for dinner is a brilliant idea. Is that tikka masala I smell?”

“Of course. I got the korma for me. Wimpy, I know.”

With a grin Draco peered into one of the bags and snagged a samosa. He popped it in his mouth and moaned as he chewed and licked his fingers, the low sound and slurping noises making Harry’s cock perk up and take notice.

“That’s all right, I’m spicy enough for both of us,” he said, smirking. Catching sight of himself in a mirror, he frowned. “God, I look awful! I need a shower but then I’ll be right back and we can eat, okay?” Draco turned away, oblivious to Harry’s lascivious attention. But not for long.

“Need some help with that?” Harry purred, grabbing Draco’s hand and raising his hand to his mouth. The flavour of curry and saffron burst over his tongue, remnants of the fried appetizer that Draco had just consumed. This time when Draco groaned it wasn’t from the food.

“I can always use help in the shower,” Draco murmured, his eyes half-lidded as Harry slowly swirled his tongue around his fingers and sucked. “It has been a rough day.”

As Harry washed Draco’s back, caressing his slick skin, fingers tracing faint bruises, his mind went back to his conversation with Tonks earlier, and he tried to formulate in his mind a way to bring up the topic.

“Am I boring you?” Draco asked dryly.

Harry blinked, realizing that Draco had been leaning against the tile wall for a while. “Sorry. I just--”

“Realized that you need to drop to your knees and suck me off right now?” Draco suggested.

Harry sniggered. “Yes,” he hissed, leaning close and licking a bead of water from behind Draco’s ear. “Exactly.”

Falling onto his knees in front of Draco, Harry forgot everything he’d been worried about and immediately became caught up in the smell and delicious taste of the man before him. Reaching out, he grasped Draco’s cock and wrapped his lips around it, repeatedly running his tongue along the large vein he could feel underneath. Draco’s prick throbbed in his mouth, and Harry closed his eyes and sucked, relishing the moans and way Draco’s fingers caught in his wet hair as he thrust his way deeper into Harry’s mouth.

Inarticulate moans spilled from Draco, and when Harry swallowed around him, Draco’s fingers tightened and he screamed, his seed spurting down Harry’s throat in pulses.

Finally pulling away, Harry tilted his head up and smiled as the warm water cascaded over his face. Draco dropped down beside him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue licking the come out of Harry’s mouth.

Draco drew back and reached for Harry’s erection. “Do you want me to--”

“No, I want to fuck you,” Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. “Good,” he breathed against Harry’s lips. “Please.”

The container of bath oil flew to Harry’s hand and it didn’t take long to prepare Draco to accept him. They writhed on the floor of their large shower, Harry thrusting slowly into Draco, their eyes locked as they moved together rhythmically.

“So good,” Harry whispered.

“Yes,” Draco hissed in agreement, his hands clutching Harry’s shoulders as he arched to meet every push. “More.”

Harry sped up his movements, panting harshly as he neared orgasm. “I’m close,” he gasped.

“Come for me, Harry,” Draco murmured, carding one hand through Harry’s slick hair. “Come now.”

With one last, firm thrust, Harry spilled into Draco, his body trembling in Draco’s arms as pleasure rushed through him. Beneath him, Draco spurted his seed against their joined bodies, this time a low moan escaping him.

As lukewarm water cascaded over them, Harry rose up on one arm and smiled down at Draco. “Dinner?” he asked.

Draco smirked. “I think so, especially if we hope to do that again later tonight.”

After the application of a handy Drying Charm, Harry led Draco to bed and Summoned their food and some cutlery from the kitchen. They fed each other and talked about their days until the food was gone.

“Oh that was good,” Draco sighed, patting his lips with a napkin. “So, did anything else happen today?”

Harry rolled onto this side. “Actually...”

Draco frowned. “That sounds ominous,” he said. His eyes narrowed. “What is it? It’s something to do with the wedding, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed. “I was thinking about who I’d have stand for me--”

“I assumed it would be Weasley and Granger.”

“I mean as the ones to walk me down the aisle.”

Draco shrugged. “You’re not going to ask the elder Weasleys?”

Harry gaped. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Yawning widely, Draco curled up against Harry, eyes already closing. “Mm, doesn’t matter what I think, they’re practically your parents anyway.”

Harry smiled and brushed a kiss across Draco’s brow. “I love you,” he whispered.

Draco smiled but didn’t open his eyes. “You’d better,” he murmured, and then he was gone, soft snores escaping periodically.

Harry snuggled next to him, at peace. Now all he had to do was arrange a meeting of the ‘in-laws’...

~

“Absolutely not,” Draco snapped.

“But last night you said...”

“Last night you confused me with sex.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I didn’t notice you objecting.”

Draco blushed and blundered on. “There was no mention of having our families socialize.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Look, I think it’s perfectly fine for you to have the Weasleys give you away, I think it’s a great idea to have them stand in for your parents, actually, but there is no way that my mother will agree to have dinner with them. She _abhors_ Molly Weasley.”

“I know your family used to not get along with them, but I thought that was all because of Lucius, and that you were over that?”

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to stave off an impending headache. “Harry, I really don’t think that my mother will agree.”

“Can’t we ask her?” Harry suggested. “At least that way we’ll give her the option, and if she says no then we know we tried. After all, it’s just dinner. She’ll have to see them at the wedding anyway, and I suspect Molly will want to talk to her about wedding details.”

“Very well.” Draco shook his head. “I’ll let you bring it up, though.”

Harry sighed. “All right, then I will. Maybe she’s mellowed.”

“My mother?” Draco laughed. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

~   
“I cannot believe she actually agreed to this.” Draco was mumbling under his breath as he and Harry prepared to Floo to the Burrow. “I thought I knew my mother, I thought--”

“Draco, relax.” Harry clasped his hand. “This will be fine, it’s just dinner, and I told you, Narcissa was perfectly lovely when I suggested that we all have dinner to discuss the wedding and ‘meet the in-laws’ so to speak.”

Draco shook his head. “It’s not like her.”

Harry smiled. “Times change, and people do, too. Perhaps she’s realized that holding a grudge is silly given the fact that she’s likely to have frequent dealings with the Weasleys.”

“Or she’s planning something,” Draco said. “Maybe this is all a ploy, a ruse.”

“Draco,” Harry sighed. “I don’t think this is a ruse, I think she’s just being nice. You should try it.”

“Nice?” Draco sneered. “I am a Slytherin and a Malfoy. We are polite, pleasant, genial, but we are never _nice_!”

Rolling his eyes, Harry threw the Floo powder in and called out their destination, dragging Draco into the fireplace with him. They stumbled out of the Floo together, Draco managing to help Harry stay upright.

“Oh, you’re here!” Molly cried, greeting them with a kiss to both cheeks and a hug. Arthur stood behind her, beaming. “You’re first to arrive, so why don’t you have a seat until they get here?”

“They?” Draco frowned. “Who else is coming in addition to my mother?”

Molly opened her mouth but just then the Floo sounded and they all turned just in time to see a very elegant Kingsley Shacklebolt step out of the fireplace. He held out his hand and a moment later, Narcissa Malfoy emerged, looking impeccable. She took Kingsley’s hand with a smile and the two of them turned to face everyone.

Harry held his breath as her gaze swept the room, finally landing on Molly. “Molly,” she said, her tones coloured with what sounded like genuine pleasure. “Thank you for your gracious dinner invitation this evening. It’s so good to see you again.”

Draco’s mouth fell open. “It is?” he asked.

Narcissa flicked a sharp look at Draco before stepping forward. “Of course it is, Draco,” she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Straightening up, she extended her free hand to Molly. “It’s been at least three days since our last lunch, hasn’t it, Molly dear?”

Both Harry and Draco gaped as the women embraced and kissed each other on both cheeks before separating.

“Kingsley!” Molly cried, hugging him to her ample chest. “You look wonderful. It appears that Narcissa is taking good care of you.”

Draco made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and Harry grabbed his hand, holding on tightly.

Narcissa threw a fond glance towards Kingsley before she answered. “I think we look after each other, Molly,” she murmured. Extending her hand to Arthur, Narcissa smiled winningly. “It’s always good to see you, Arthur. How is that pet project of yours?”

As the Weasleys, Narcissa, and Kingsley proceeded to walk into the dining room, all the while chatting, Draco turned to face Harry. “What the bloody hell just happened here?” he demanded.

Harry shrugged. “I..er... Apparently your mother and Molly are already friends?”

“Since _when_?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “And how long has Kingsley Shacklebolt been escorting my mother to dinner parties?”

A sudden memory struck Harry and he recalled the photo he’d spotted of Narcissa and Kingsley. His eyes widened. “Um...”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “You know something.” Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco interrupted him. “Don’t even try to lie to me. What do you know about this?”

“I...I don’t really know anything,” Harry stammered. “I just remember seeing a photo of your mother and Kingsley looking into each other’s eyes and...”

“And?” Draco’s voice could have cut glass.

“And they sort of looked like they were in love,” Harry mumbled.

Draco began backing away from Harry. “You... I...”

“Everything all right in here?” Arthur stood at the door, looking back and forth between them. “Not fighting I hope.”

Harry swallowed hard. “Not at all,” he said, grabbing Draco’s hand to pull him along. “We were just coming to join everyone, right, Draco?”

To Harry’s relief, Draco didn’t actually answer and he allowed himself to be dragged into the dining room where everyone was already seated. There, Draco slid into his seat and stared at his plate for the duration of the meal, responding only in monosyllables when questioned.

It soon became painfully obvious that Molly and Narcissa were actually friends, joking and laughing together. Apparently, Kingsley’s influence had brought them all together and they had been having lunch together every Thursday for several weeks.

Draco absorbed this news with a mutter and a request for more wine. Only the periodic convulsive twitching of his left eyebrow indicated his distress.

Harry did his best to distract everyone, regaling them with stories of their trials and tribulations with the wedding plans, all the while Draco sitting next to him and picking at his food and drinking far too much wine.

Molly noticed that there was a problem, of course. “Draco, are you all right?”

Draco raised his head, and Harry, seeing the slightly maniacally drunken look in his eyes, stepped in. “Um, it was bad day at the Ministry,” he said, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him out of his seat. “We need to talk for a moment, all right?”

Before anyone could respond Harry had Draco in the hallway and was herding him upstairs. Choosing a door at random, Harry shoved it open and propelled Draco through, throwing him onto the bed before shutting and warding the door behind them.

“What is wrong with you?” he hissed, arms straddling Draco’s supine form.

Draco growled up at him. “My mother is fucking my boss and you want to know ’f evey-- everything’s _okay_? What could possi...possibel..possibly be okay?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you upset that Narcissa is dating our boss or is it really that you’re pissed off that she’s dating anyone?” he asked quietly.

Draco waved his hand. “She can date anyone she likes, but fuck, why my boss?”

Harry sat next to Draco on the bed. “It must be hard to see her dating,” he said, twining his fingers with Draco’s, “but don’t you think she deserves some happiness?”

“I tol’ you, ’snot the fact that she’s dating that’s bother...bother...that worries me, it’s just... Why my boss?”

Harry pulled him close. “Why not him? What’s wrong with him? He’s slated to be the next Minister,” he murmured into Draco’s hair. “And they seem to get along very well. She looked happy tonight.”

A sound between a hiccough and a sob emerged from Draco. “She did, didn’t she?” he whispered. “Shit, Harry, my mother is fucking King--”

“You don’t know that.”

Draco raised his head and stared down at Harry incredulously. “Have you _seen_ Kingsley?” he asked. “If we weren’t engaged and if I wasn’t ridiculously in love with you, I’d give my mother a run for her money. Of course they’re shagging.”

Harry grinned. “And now I think I approve of your mother dating Kingsley even more,” he murmured. Hugging Draco close he rolled on top of him, and pressed down. “The only bloke you get to shag is me.”

Draco shifted until their erections were pressing together. “Is that right?” he purred. “Why don’t you try to persuade me not to chase after my mother’s boyfriend, then?”

“With pleasure,” Harry responded, lowering his mouth to Draco’s and snogging him deeply. His hands were busy with the fastenings on Draco’s formal robes and it took him a minute to release Draco’s prick. Eyeing his prize, Harry smiled a feral smile and lowered his head, swallowing Draco completely.

“Oh fuck!” Draco screamed, arching up under the onslaught of Harry’s mouth.

Harry made short work of fellating Draco, sucking Draco’s cock deep into his mouth for a long moment before pulling back and using his tongue to coax his orgasm from him. Slurping up every drop, Harry drew back and smiled at the delicious picture Draco made sprawled on the bed.

A bit of manoeuvring got Draco naked from the waist down, and Harry whispered a Lubricating Spell before sinking a finger into him for some hasty preparation.

“Just fuck me,” Draco moaned, his head whipping from side to side as he tried to ride Harry’s finger.

Draco was tight but Harry could tell he was loose enough to take him, the alcohol and the blow job having combined to make him very relaxed.

Positioning Draco’s legs over his shoulders, Harry thrust deep, his eyes almost crossing as Draco’s inner muscles clung to him tightly. “Oh God.”

“Shit, Harry,” Draco panted as Harry pounded into him. “We are...fucking...with two sets of in-laws...right downstairs.”

Harry chuckled. “We are,” he agreed, his breath hitching as Draco smirked. “Draco...”

Draco chewed on his bottom lip. “Just encouraging you,” he gasped, thrusting up to meet Harry on every downward stroke.

Harry groaned as Draco again tightened his inner muscles around his prick. “So close...”

“Then come, Harry,” Draco whispered, dragging his fingernails over Harry’s back.

That slight bit of pain was all it took and Harry came with a loud cry, trembling against Draco as he emptied into him. Collapsing on top of Draco, Harry had just enough strength to roll onto his side, taking Draco with him.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Harry whispered.

Draco laughed. “Doubtful, although our parents, who I must remind you are _downstairs_ , may kill us. You realize that we’ve been gone for ages?”

Harry sat straight up in bed. “Bloody hell!”

Moving more slowly, Draco cast an amused glance at him. “I would agree with you,” he said, “but I don’t have time. Come on, get dressed. We have time to salvage this evening yet. Tell me you put up a Silencing Charm at least.”

“I put up basic wards,” Harry said, hopping about in an attempt to put on his pants and trousers.

Draco sighed. “Too late to worry about it, I suppose,” he said, shrugging philosophically. He turned towards Harry and helped him straighten out his robes. “There. Now, follow my lead.”

Harry was blushing brightly by the time they walked back downstairs to face the Weasleys, his mother-in-law and his boss. But he’d forgotten about Draco’s acting ability.

“So sorry about that,” Draco said as he entered the room drooping on Harry’s arm. “I drank a bit too much, I’m afraid.” He looked up at Harry fondly. “They say true love is holding someone while they sick up and Harry’s definitely proved his love today.”

“Oh, no!” Molly and Narcissa both fussed over Draco, and although Harry hadn’t thought that Kingsley would fall for it, he apparently did, even to the point of offering to go out and get some Anti-Nausea Potion.

Molly insisted that she had soup that would do the trick, however, and soon Draco, his colour better (Harry couldn’t for the life of him figure out how he’d managed to appear even paler), was back to his urbane and charming self, completely ingratiating himself with his new ‘in-laws’.

The atmosphere lightened considerably after that, and it was a few hours before Kingsley and Narcissa left together, arm in arm.

As they left, Draco hugged his mother and shook Kingsley’s hand firmly, and to all eyes he seemed very pleased about this development.

Harry and Draco took their leave of Molly and Arthur soon after, and as they stepped out of their home Floo and began preparing for bed, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Draco now knew about his mother and Kingsley and he hadn’t imploded. Maybe this would all work out after all.

~

With Harry in the bathroom, Draco sat up in the bed and pondered his next move. Yes, Kingsley was his boss, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t do some investigating. This was his _mother_ and really, what did they actually know about him? The least he could do was make sure her new lover was worthy of her.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, sliding into bed next to him.

Draco smiled. “Oh, just the next few months and how much we’re all going to learn about each other,” he said settling down next to Harry. He drifted off pondering the nature of secrets.

~


End file.
